And I didn't Look Back
by aderr1994
Summary: While the moives portrayed a dream high school with no bad side, this is the true east high. What will happen when Drugs, sex, alcohol, and violence threatens to tear Troy's world apart? Rated M for drug use, language, and violence


The Gang was all here, hanging out, drinking sodas, and talking about all the fun we had during the musical. I looked over at Gabriella. She looked so beautiful sitting there, laughing with Chad as they sang songs from the show. And Ryan was chatting with Taylor about her chances for her Brown University scholarship. Even Sharpay was enjoying herself, with Kelsey, of all people, they were working together on a new song. The world was perfect, and I, Troy Bolton, was at peace. But that's when reality came crashing down on me, on all of us. All it took was a knock on the door. KNOCK KNOCK

Kels looked up from her music, "Oh, its probably Jason, don't worry guys, I'll get it." She rushed out of the living room, and the party continued on.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled from across the room, "Why don't you listen to what we have so far?" I moved over to her couch and started humming out the melody, it was pretty good.

Suddenly some noise came from the entry hall (That's what Sharpay called her front door). It sounded like arguing. "Troy, what is that?" Gabriella asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out, c'mon Chad". We got up and left the girls… and ryan, sitting in front of the TV. It had to be Kelsey and Jason, but they never argued? Out of the blue, Jason popped out from behind a corner, dragging Kelsey behind him. She seemed to be trying to silence and calm him, and he looked out of sorts.

"Duudddee, Troy. Wazzup man?"

I looked him over again. Something wasn't right. "Jason, what's wrong, what happened to you?"

Kelsey jumped to my side, "He wouldn't tell me anything, he just said he wanted to talk to you Troy, but I said he couldn't in this shape, he'd embarrass himself…"

Jason turned to Kels, "Oh shut it toots, I'm sick of your nagging." By now we had staggered into the living room, attracting the attention of the other party-goers. "Troy, I brought some real party favors for us to use, since Sharpay's folks are gone all weekend." From his pocket he pulled out a small plastic baggie, filled with some long tube things. I knew what they were; I wished I didn't.

"Jason, don't tell me you've lit up tonight already!" I exclaimed. His lips curved and formed a thin sneer, and we all knew the answer was yes.

Taylor was the first to leave. She gave Jason one look, thanked Sharpay for the fun, and slammed the door. She was quickly followed by Kelsey who was being supported by Ryan, as her body shook with sobs. Finally, I told Gabriella and Sharpay to leave, and Chad and I would take care of things.

"But its my house? If you guys break the law, I'm responsible!" She complained. But with one look from me, she saw it was no use and headed over to Gabriella's to spend the night. It was down to me, Chad, and Jason.

Jason had been poking around the living room, and playing with the antique record player, when the last girls left. Then he turned around. "So who wants a joint, you Chad, or you Troy?"  
"Neither," I answered. "Jason, I don't know why you did this, or how, but you need to leave now. Me and Chad aren't going to buy into this, no matter how high we'd feel, or whatever it is you get"

Jason frowned. "Well isn't that a shame. But I haven't heard Chad talk yet." He turned to face Char directly, who had been somewhat sulking in the corner the whole time. "I know how stressed you've been Chad, one little smoke is enough for a whole month or two of relaxation. Its not that bad, everyone's doing it lately."

I looked at Jason incredulously. "Do you really think you can convince us that easily?"

"No." He responded. "But I think I can convince one of you…" He faced Chad, "So how about it, wanna light up?" Chad reached out, and took one of the joints in his hand.

"Chad, what the hell are you thinking!?"

"Listen Troy, I've been really really stressed lately. With my parents' divorce, and midterms, the basketball sectionals… Do you think you're the only one who freaks out under pressure!? I've heard about this stuff, supposedly it solves everything…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Chad, you realize what your saying, don't you?"

He took a deep breath, and took a lighter from Jason, who had already lit a joint and was slipping deeper into his already present high. "Yeah, don't worry dude, its just this once. I promise."

"Well…I can see I'm not convincing you. Be safe Chad, see you latter"

I started towards the door, but he stopped me. "Wait dude, I thought you could use this too, its more fun with friends."

I stared him down long and hard. "Sorry Chad, I'm not stupid enough to do that shit." I walked out of the house, and I didn't look back.


End file.
